1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method for driving a matrix type display device where the capacitive display cells are arranged in the form of a matrix, and particularly to an excellent method for driving a display panel such as a thin film EL display device with a low driving power and wide operation margin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Well known as a matrix type display device comprising capacitive display cells arranged in the form of a matrix, is a display panel having the structure that the scanning electrodes and data electrodes are arranged in orthogonal directions from both sides of the display medium such as the EL (electroluminescence) substance or discharge gas respectively via the insulation layer. Generally, so-called AC refresh drive is employed for driving such a display panel, but since many half-selected display cells are connected to the selection electrodes in both scanning and data sides, the driving power must have a capacity so as to charge the capacitance of these half-selected display cells.
However, the power consumed for charging such half-selected display cells is completely unnecessary for display and therefore such power must be reduced as much as possible.
The conventional EL display device will be explained in more detail from the point of view of such problem.